Attached
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: "She's a demon—she has no soul and she enjoys other people's pain—yet, whenever she sees Castiel get that far off look in his cerulean eyes, she wants nothing more than to offer him peace. So, Meg does what she can. She ruffles his feathers with flirtatious jokes and smirks and references that he never understands." *Megstiel, one-shot*


_**Author's Note: **__It's official! I'm a Megstiel fan! And inspired by some other stories, I decided I would try my hand at this ship. Fair warning, this is my first time writing as Meg! Please enjoy!_

* * *

It happens gradually.

One day, she was plotting the downfall of the Winchesters and their stupid pet angel and the next, she was protecting them. She ends up bleeding for them and pretending to be a nurse to look after said angel. She's a demon—she has no soul and she enjoys other people's pain—yet, whenever she sees Castiel get that far off look in his cerulean eyes, she wants nothing more than to offer him peace. So, Meg does what she can. She ruffles his feathers with flirtatious jokes and smirks and references that he never understands. She reminds him that she's done far worse than he ever could've done and that if anyone's hands are covered in blood, it's hers.

"You're a demon." He always replies, grimacing, voice deadly serious. "Your nature is to commit sins."

She knows that too.

She knows that she shouldn't be comforting an angel, but should be ripping his wings out. She shouldn't be helping the Winchesters; she should be torturing them slowly until all that's left of them is a mutilated carcass. Yet, Meg continues to help them for reasons that she, herself doesn't even know. True, she wants to screw Crowley over—she wants the King of Hell to suffer for an eternity under her hand—but if she thinks about it, she knows that truly isn't the case.

Meg has grown attached to them—Castiel especially.

In her time as a demon, Meg has met many angels. All of them have tried to kill her on some occasion and all of them have had one thing on their mind—being Daddy's perfect little soldiers. Castiel used to be like that apparently, but being with Winchester boys has changed him as the years have gone by. He's less serious than the other angels—he cares for humanity and wants to protect those two brothers—and he feels remorse for screwing the two boys over. No other angel Meg has ever met has spent one moment brooding over a ruined friendship with a human.

Whenever they've gone to battle, he's never hesitated to help her should be overwhelmed by an opponent they've faced. Any other angel would've let her be torn to shreds. Castiel though has pulled her out of danger time and time again. He's taken her lead in some situations and occasionally followed her orders. He's trusted her—her, the abomination—and for that, she finds herself grateful to him.

She's not supposed to feel anything for this angel other than contempt, yet, when she truly takes a moment to think about it, she finds that she's fond of Castiel. It's not love—it could never be love, not truly—but it's more than any demon should feel for any angel.

And now, surrounded by demons, bleeding from nearly every piece of exposed skin, she knows she would do it all over again.

"Well, my dear," Crowley coos, absolutely delighted by how helpless she is, surrounded her own kin. "Where's your angel now?" She smirks confidently, blood on her lips. She's going to die here, she knows that. She can only hope that the Winchesters plan worked and Castiel is all right. If she goes down today, she won't give Crowley the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Screw you." She spits at him, blood coming out of her mouth. With a grand wave of his hand, the demons charge her and Meg braces herself for what will be the final assault. She can't take much more of this. It's as the flaming sword pierces her gut that the sound of thunder fills the chamber of Hell. The demons glance up, confused and Meg wonders if her mind is playing a trick on her. There's the flutter of wings and then a blinding flash of light followed by agonizing screams and she can hear Crowley calling for reinforcements. The sword is pulled out of her gut and she struggles to keep her eyes open to see whom her savior is.

"Rest." The serious voice whispers to her as her eyes close.

* * *

When Meg comes to, Castiel is sitting in a chair across from her. They're in some motel room with purple floral print wallpaper and sickly gray carpet. His eyes are locked onto hers and she smirks cockily.

"Bout time you showed up, Clarence." Her voice is hoarse and she knows it was close, but seeing his startled smile is worth it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, there you go! Again, this is my first Megstiel piece so it may be a bit OOC, but I like how it came out. Please review if you have a second! _


End file.
